For the sake of love
Title: For the sake of love (Aisuru ga yue) Opening theme: Itooshii Hito no Tame Ni Ending Theme: Tokimeki no Doukasen Plot: Hotohori, outside, comes back inside and tells Tamahome to be cautious because he senses an evil presence. A disembodied voice speaks out to them, stating that Kutou will lay trash and conquer Konan unless Tamahome agrees to go to Kutou. Nuriko and Chichiri, who had also felt this evil presence, enter the room. With Chichiri's help, the evil presence is revealed to be a Kutou spy. Despite the four Warriors' attempts to stop him, he escapes. Chichiri thus confirms that no evil spy is now present, however, Miaka remains worried by the message given to them and that Tamahome might leave Konan and go to Kutou. At the back of her mind, she wonders about the possible reason for this, shortly suspecting Yui, remembering that she wants to take Tamahome away from her. Hotohori tells Tamahome to ignore the message, despite the fact that Kutou's army is three times bigger than Konan's and is advancing towards Tamahome's home village, and suggests that they get some rest. Tamahome chooses to watch over Miaka, telling her he will not leave and be by her side. When Miaka falls asleep, Tamahome decides to go to Kutou, kissing Miaka. The next morning, Miaka is frantic and worried after she fails to find Tamahome. She hands Hotohori a letter that Tamahome had left behind for her, with Chinese characters she can't read, stating what he had done and that he will come back as soon as the last Suzaku Warriors have been found. Although distressed, Miaka decides to look for the other three Warriors of Suzaku to make Tamahome come back. She is equipped with a hand mirror that will give her a sign of any Warrior's presence. Near Mt. Reikaku, the mirror flashes, but just then, Chichiri goes missing, offering to take Hotohori's place in Konan palace because of incapability to leave because of emperor duties, and Chichiri transforms into Hotohori, and Hotohori says that the edge of his nose was more graceful, the eyes are more narrow, and redo the transformation. Nuriko and Miaka stop for a potty break and discover that it was a trap set by mountain bandits. They are suddenly saved by Hotohori, and then continue their journey. Hotohori hands Tamahome's letter to Miaka and points out the words "Wo Ai Ni" – meaning I love you. Miaka is crestfallen once more, and Hotohori tries to comfort her, but Miaka pushes away his advances. As she runs away, spikes come down toward her, and Hotohori pushes her down. Nuriko too is rendered unconscious. When they wake up, they discover themselves in Mt. Reikaku, tied up and bound. Miaka tears off some of the bandits' clothes, trying to find a Suzaku symbol. She is taken to the bandits' leader. In Kutou, as Tamahome is held captive, he is confronted by the sun-blonded Nakago. Yui attends to him when he is slapped by Nakago, and even as Tamahome says that he will reunite her with Miaka soon, Yui solidifies her resolves to keep him and Miaka separated. Category:Anime Category:Content Category:List of Episodes Category:Media Category:Episode Category:Fushigi Yuugi